Far Away
by Animecherryblossem33
Summary: O.k. So, Sasuke returnes to the village after four years. Narutp is SUPER happy, but Sakura isn't. He tries to figure out what's ging on, but can't. What'll happene when Sakura hears Sasuke singing a song? full summery inside


Summery: Sasuke comes back after four years of being away from the village. Naruto is overjoyed with his best friends return, but why isn't Sakura all that happy? Sasuke is a bit concerned over the pink-haired girls behavior over his return, but doesn't know what to do about it. What'll happen when Sakura hears Sasuke singing a song? And was it ment for her?

P.S.

I know Itachi was really a good guy, but here he's bad. Just so you know.

**(A\N)** Hello people! This is a one shot I'v been meaning to write. The summery pretty much explains everything. I decided to post this today in honor of my favorite character, Sakura. Yesterday was her birthday, so I was inspired to write a little something. Hope you all Enjoy this! Oh, and Sasuke's a little OOC at the end, but it works that way. =)

HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKURA!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the song 'Far Away.' by Nickelback.

Far Away

_**Saukra's P.O.V.**_.

**This morning**

BANG BANG!

I heard someone banging on my door. "Coming!" I yelled as I got up and walked to the front door.

I opened it to see Ino on the other side.

"What is it Ino? Why are you here? I thought you were managing the flower shop." I asked a little confused.

"I was but that's not that point. I have AMAZING news!" She cheered.

"What is it?" I asked, getting all excited. It must be good if it has Ino bouncing off the walls.

"Sasuke's back!" She shouted.

I froze.

Sasuke was back? The man I had spent three years chasing, just came back to the village on his own? He didn't listen to me OR Naruto, but just decided to come back when he felt like it?!

"He's back? In the village?" I asked.

"Yeah! He's going to see Tsunade right now!!! Isn't that great?!" She exclaimed.

I didn't say anything, I just walked past her. I was going to see him for myself. I was going to make sure this wasn't another trick or something. I was going to see Sasuke Uchiha, the man who broke my heart.

**The Tower**

As I was going up the stairs, I saw Naruto a few steps ahead of me.

"Naruto!" I called.

He turned and looked at me with a big smile on his face. "Sakura-chan!" He said running down to me.

"So you heard?' He asked enthusiasticly

"Yeah." I replied.

"Isn't it great?! Shikamaru told me this morning and I just had to come and see him for myself." He said.

"Same." I answered.

"Hey, are you alright? You don't seem too happy." He said.

"I'm fine. Let's just hurry and go see him." I said walking ahead of him.

I felt his gaze on my back for a little while before he followed me up the stairs.

When we reached Tsunades' office, I knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" I heard her say form the other side.

"It's Saukra and Naruto." I answered her.

"Come in!" She told us.

I took a deep breath and opened the door. Sure enough, standing there in all his soic glory, was Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sasuke! You actually came back!" Naruto shouted from behind me.

"Hn." He replied gruffly.

"I was wondering when you two were going to get word of his return." Tsunade said, smiling at us from her desk.

"Why did you come back?" I asked with a flat tone.

He looked as me with those onyx eyes of his. "I fulfilled what I left here to do. I became stronger and killed Itachi and even Orochimaru. I thought that it was fitting for me to come back." He stated.

"Are you going to punish him for leaving the village grandma?" Naruto asked.

"Well, considering that he killed two of the village's most troublesome and dangerous enemis. The counsle and I are going to let him slide. But he will be under constant Anbu surveylance for six months and won't be let out of the village for at least one year." She explained.

_'They should have put him in a dungon!' I yelled in my head._

"That's great!" Naruto excalimed. "Isn't that great Sakura-chan?" He asked me.

"Sure." I said.

"What's wrong Sakura. You're not happy that Sasuke's back?" Naruto asked confused.

"After all the effort you put into trying to get him back, I thought that you would be extatic." Tsunade said.

"Well, after all that work of looking for him and trying to bring him back for three years, didn't really pay off. When we sent Shikamaru, Neji, Choji, Kiba, and Naruto to get him back form those sound ninja they were almost killed! And now after being away from the village for four years, he decides to waltz right in like nothing happened?" I said, starting to get a little angry about the situation.

"Yes, but he's back! That's what matters." Naruto said.

"Well, not to me." I said to him.

I turned to looked over at Sasuke, to see that he was staring at me.

"Everyone else might be willing to forgive you and welcome you back with open arms, but I'm not willing to be so kind to a traitor." I spat and turned to the door.

"Wait, Sakura!" I heard Naruto call out to me, but I ignored him and kept going.

I was so angry, that when I opened the door I broke I tore it off it's hinges and I threw it to the ground in little pieces. The knob, or what was left of it, was still in my hand, so I let it go before walking down the stairs and out of the tower.

_**Sasuke's P.O.V.**_

When I arrived back to the village after four years, I found that not much had really changed. The houses looked the same, the restaurants still sucked, and the people were all pretty much the same as what they were back then. Ino was a little different, she wasn't obsessed with me anymore, but maybe a little obsessed over Shikamaru, who was still the lazyest person on earth. Choji was still fat, Lee was stilll....well Lee, Neji was still a pretty boy with long hair, and Kiba still had his dog, which just happened to be quite a lot bigger. So, when Naruto and Sakura arrived in Tsunades' office to see me I wasn't expecting Sakura to act so....differently towards me. Before I left she said that she loved me more then anything, well, I bib knocked her out after that, but that's not the point. She chased after me with Naruto, so why was she so upset a year later? Naruto seemed completely happy about my arrival, so why was it that she was being to cold and detached?

She looked at me with fierce emerald green eyes.

"Everyone else might be willing to forgive you and welcome you back with open arms, but I'm not willing to be so kind to a traitor." She said as she walked to the door.

She practicly turned it to mulch by just opening it and the knob was as flat as a pancake.

"Wait, Sakura!" Naruto called after her, but she didn't answer or come back.

"What's wrong wtih her?" I asked them.

"'I'm not all that sure." Naruto said.

"Well, it's probably because she still hasn't completely gotten over the fact that you rejected her love all those years ago." Tsunade concluded.

"She's still not ever that?" I asked. I mean it was four years ago. Could I have hurt her so badly?

"You were her first love, Sasuke. It's hard to get over that kind of thing, but I'm sure with you back here she'll get over it sooner. Don't worry, she'll be fine." Tsunade said. "Now, Naruto." She said getting his attention.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"I want you to escort Sasuke to the Uchiha compound." She told him.

"Hai." He answered and started to walk out the door.

I followed silently behind him. Thinking about Sakura and the way that she wasn't going to forgive me or welcome me back. I just didn't understand her.

_**Sakura's P.O.V.**_

I ran all the way home. When I got into my apartment I ran into my bedroom and jumped on my bed.

I wasn't going to cry over him again. I was going to be strong and just think of ways to avoid him for the rest of my life, or at least as long as he decides to stay this time. If I did have to talk to him or even see him, I would be rude and just walk away. I mean he left and walked away from the village, not even caring about how I felt. So, I might as well do the same to him, even if it's not even colse to the pain he put me through.

I just laid there for a while until I finally got out of bed. I wasn't going to stay in my room forever, so I decided that I was going to go for a walk. The sakura trees were in full blossom and it always relaxed me to just sit on a bench and look at them. So, I walked out of my apartment and headed for the park.

_**Sasuke's P.O.V.**_

After Naruto left me at the Uchiha compound I walked to my house. It looked exactly the same, just dustier. I walked to my room in this house that brought back so many horrible memories, but I had killed the source of all the nightmares that haunted me here. I had slain my demon and I was at peace. Well, mostely, there was still the matter of restoring my clan, but I didn't feel like thinking about that one for a while. I opened one of my drawrs and found that it was full of clean clothes, exactly like the ones that I used to wear when I was in the village except they were bigger. I saw a note and opened it.

_Dear Sasuke,_

_Here's some brand new clothes. Sakura bought them for you a few years ago, just in case she and Naruto brought you back. They're the same ones you used to wear. Hope that they fit._

_-Tsunade_

I folded the note and put it on the dresser. I grabbed a clean pair of clothes and changed. That note just made me think of Sakura again. Why was she still on my mind? I mean, I will admitt that I sorta missed her, but that doens't mean she would be on my mind 24/7. I know that I hurt her a lot when I left, and I wanted to say I'm sorry, but with her all mad at me I don't think I can.

I sighed in frustration and looked around. My eyes stopped on a black guitar in the corner. I walked over to it and picked it up. It was Itachi's old guitar. He had given it to me and taught me to play. I can still remember most of the cords and everything. I dusted it off and started to play a few things I remembered how.

As I was playing, I looked out my window and saw that the sun was setting. I got up, with the guitar still in my hand, and started to walk out of my room. I was going to play outside. The sakura blossoms were in full bloom and I was in the mood to be in the fresh, almost night, air. I walked out of my house and headed to the park.

_**Sakura's P.O.V.**_

I had been at the park for a while, just sitting down and looking at the sakura trees. It was very relaxing, but every once in a while Sasuke would just pop into my head. The sun was starting to set, which meant that it was getting late. I decided to sit there for a little while longer to watch the sun go down and another day come to an end.

It was quite breath taking. All the yellows, oranges, pinks, and even purples, that were in the sky were just beautiful. It had been a while since I had just sat down and watched the sunset. It was so pretty! I should really do it more often. I just sat there watching in amazment.

After the sun had finally set and it's light was completely gone, it revieled the night sky that was full of millions of tiny stars. The moon was full and shone over the park and all the sakura trees. It was just as breath taking as the sunset. I smiled up at the night sky as I stood from the bench I had been sitting on. I started to walk home when I heard music playing. I stopped and looked in the direction of where it was coming from. I couldn't see anything, so I followed it.

When I got to the source, I stopped dead in my tracks. I couldn't believe my eyes. Sitting on a bench playing guitar was Sasuke. Bathed in the light of the moon and playing such beautiful music, he looked even more amazing then the sakura trees or the sun set. I think I stopped breathing for a little bit. Then I realized where I was and where he was sitting. This was the very bench he left me on four years ago.

_**Sasuke's P.O.V.**_

As I walked to the park. The sun was about to set. It was really nice to see such a clear and bright sun set again. In Otogakura (did i spell that right?) it was always dark and gloomy. I rarely got to see the sun set at all.

I kept walking, not noticing where I was going, just admiring the site. When I realized where I was, I was a bit shocked. Why whould I wonder all the way over here? I shrugged it off and just sad down on the bench. It brought back some memories that I was trying not to remember so clearly. I looked up and saw a single sakura tree that was in full bloom. I almost smiled as I saw it, but then just looked down at the guitar and started to play.

I was playing a song that I wrote. I haden't played it before, but I had lyrics for it. As I started to play it and sing the lyrics I realized that these weren't just randome words. These words were written for someone. Someone important to me had inspiered this. And that someone just happens to be the pink haird girl whom I was trying to get off my mind.

_**Normal P.O.V.**_

**(A/N)** **Sakura's thoughts will be ** 'underlined like this.'

**And Sasuke's thoughts will be** **'in blod like this.'**

**Lyrics in **_ /italics/_

Sasuke started to play the opening of the song as Sakura just stood behind a bush and listened. She didn't know why she didn't run away from him, but she ignored her own question as Sasuke started to sing.

_This time, This place. mis-used mistakes._

_Too long too late, who was i to make you wait?_

**'Yeah, who was I to make her wait for me and still expect her to want me back?'**

_Just one chance just one breath just incase there's just one left._

_'Cause you know, you know , you know._

_I love you I loved you all along._

_And i miss you. _

_Been far away for far too long. _

**'I do love her, and I really did miss her.'**

'He has been far away.' 

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me, and you never go._

_Stop breathing if i don't see you anymore._

**'I don't want you to go anywhere, and I won't leave either.'**

_On my knees i'll ask last chance for one last dace. _

_'Cause with you i'd with stand all of Hell to hold your hand._

'He must really love whoever he's singing this to.'

_I'd give it all i'd give for us. give anything but i won't give up._

**'Anything and everything.'**

_'cause you know, you know, you know...._

_I love you i loved you all along._

**'I have, I'v just been to stubborn to admit it.'**

_and i miss you._

'So much.'

_been far away for far too long. _

_i keep dreaming u'll be with me and you never go._

_Stop breathing if i don't see u anymore..._

Sakura started to cry a little bit. His song was so true and she wished it was for her. She still loved him with all her heart. She would stop breathing if he left again.

_So far away._

_So far away._

_Been far away for far too long._

**'yeah I have been.' **

_So far away._

_So far away._

_Been far away for far too long._

_But you know, you know, you know......_

**'I hope you do, somehow.'**

'I don't know.'

_I wanted, I wanted you to stay. 'cause i needed. I need to hear you say._

_That i love you. I have loved you all along. and i forgive you. for being away for far too long._

**'Please forgive me. I need you to tell me you still love me.'**

'can I forgive him?'

_so keep breathing, cause i'm not leaving you anymore. _

**'Trust me, I won't leave you again. I won't hurt you again.'**

_Believe it. Hold on to me never let me go. _

**'I may sound cheesy like Naruto on that one, but please don't let go.'**

'I believe you.'

_keep breathing 'cause i'm not leaving you anymore._

_Belive it. hold on to me never let me go._

**'Never let go.'**

'I won't let go if he doesn't want me to.'

_keep breathing. hold on to me never let me go._

_keep breathing. hold on to me never let me go._

**'Never.'**

'Untill my last breath.'

Sasuke sang that song with his whole heart, hopeing that somehow it reached the girl it was intended to reach. Everything he had and all that he felt for her was put into that song. He looked up at the sakura tree again and this time smiled.

Sakura just stared at Sasuke, with tears still treaming down her face, as he looked at the sakura tree in front of him with a smile on his face. She hadn't really seen him smile before, and it took her breath away. She decided that she should leave, so she backed up and accidentally stepped on a stick.

Sasuke heard a twig snap and turned his attention to one of the bushes. "Who's there?" He asked as he stood from the bench.

Sakura knew she wasn't going to be able to get away, so she just stepped out of the bush and faced Sasuke.

"Sakura." He said surprised.

"H-hi, Sasuke." She stuttered, then cursed herself for acting like Hinata at a time like this.

"How long have you been there?" He asked.

"Not that long." She replied.

"How much did you hear?" He asked again.

"All of it." She answered, bowing her head.

"Do you know who it's for?" He asked a little hesitantly, worried that she was bowing her head because she knew it was for her.

"No, but whoever it's for they're very lucky." Sakura said about to start to cry and run away.

"Do you want to know who it's for?" He went on to ask.

"No. I rather not." She said, not being able to stand another heartbeak, and in the very same spot too.

"I'll tell you anyway." Sasuke said.

"No." She said, closing her eyes and bracing herself for the pain.

"It was for you. I wrote it for you." He declared.

Her eyes shot open and she looked at him. "W-What?" She asked, too shocked to say anything else.

"It was for you." He repeated.

"W-Why?" She said, starting to get a little teary-eyed.

"Because I really did miss you and I regret leaving you and I _do_ love you." He stated.

She put her hands over her mouth and cried tears of pure joy.

"Sasuke-kun!" She shouted as she ran into his arms.

He gladly opened them up for her. "I love you, Sakura." He whispered as he held her tight.

"I love you too, Sasuke-kun." She sobbed, hugging him back.

He smiled at the honerific that he missed her saying at the end of his name.

"I promise that I'll never leave you again." He said to her.

"And I promis I'll always be by your side." She said, looking up at him.

He smiled a true, genuin smile at the girl he loved.

She smiled back, her first real smile in years.

"Oh, and Sasuke-kun?" She said.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I forgive you." And with those last words she tip-toed and kissed him fully on the lips.

His guitar laid forgotten on the side of the bench that now brought happy memories to both of them, rather then sad and painful ones.

_~THE END!!!!_

**(A/N.) **AWWW! Wasn't that just the cutest?! I loved writing this story! I think it's one of my best. Well, hope that you all liked it and PLEASE leave me a review!!!!! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!!


End file.
